Fionna, Fionna
by marcibird
Summary: Marshal Lee and Fionna both struggle admitting to themselves and each other their growing feelings towards one another: As Gumball continuously breaks Fionna's heart, she realizes her best friend has always been the one to mend it.
1. Chapter 1

**Marshal Lee-**

**_I_**_'m not going to bother her. Why should I? I mean, I'm not going to ignore her like some lameo, but I'll just leave her alone. Wouldn't want to ruin her stupid date with Gummy-Balls. _

I glanced over at the stuck up prince and snorted. He was laughing politely at the words of a candy subject whose gown looked entirely made out of sugar. He laughed like a girl… He looked like a girl.

_Since when did he ever care about her? The idiot._

_He doesn't even like her like I do. Not that I like her either. I mean, I like her, but I don't LIKE her. You know? Do I? Who the glob am I talking to? I bet I don't even have to worry about talking to her; she'll just look right past me like always._

_Why doesn't she notice me? _

_Not that I care. I don't care. She's just a bro. We strangle Pixies together and mess around. Yeah. We're just friends. I don't **love** her or anything._

_Oh my glob. There she is._

Fionna's small hand thrust the curtain open. She never was one for elegance, but as her small feline sister scurried through the entrance, Fionna hid shyly behind the green fabric, her eyes sparkling and cheeks flushing with an unexpected grace I could only describe as pure beauty. The girl surveyed the large room and all its guests, as if looking at each person would encourage her enough to enter.

_I love her, I love her, I love her._

Some hair that wasn't kept away in her old white hat fell into her eyes, and she instinctively reached to hold it out of her face. Why she didn't tuck the stubborn piece into her bunny-eared cap I had not a clue. Whatever the reason, I was overjoyed. I've always loved that little imperfection. It reminded me that she was real, not just a dream.

_She's so lovely. Even with that childish hat. I wish I could sneak it off her and just stare at her beautiful hair._

_I bet she'd look like and angel. No, she already looks like an angel._

_I bet she'd be even prettier, if that's possible._

Fionna's stunning blue eyes made their way over to me, and my heart froze and pounded simultaneously.

_Oh lord._

_She looked at me. _

_She LOOKED._

_At ME._

_What do I do?_

_Play it cool, man. Play it cool._

I stuck to my plan, and calmed my racing pulse enough to wave. Oh, wait. I didn't wave, I held out a rocker sign. Aw figs. That's okay though. They're technically the same thing. If only she knew the three fingers I held up literally translate to, "I love you." She smiled and looked away from me to the stuck-up wad of bubblegum in the center of the room. She walked to him and they embraced warmly. My heart wasn't moving an inch now; it was too busy being shattered into a million little pieces. **_Ouch._**

**Later (Narration)**

(A/N- I'm changing this, obviously, from the Ice King's version.)

**P**rince Gumball was safe, and the Ice Queen had escaped. Fionna 's dress was torn beyond repair, but the heroin didn't notice or care as she surveyed the area for any additional danger. When she was sure all was safe, she turned to Prince Gumball.

"Are you all right?" She asked, lowering her sword and stepping towards him.

"I am well now, friend. Thank you for saving me yet again," Gumball replied, his tone constantly polite and kind. "I am so sorry the Ice Queen used you as she had while I was trapped. Please disregard any behavior she may have acted out in my place. Whatever she said or did, you must remember, is not true. " Fionna's face fell. Of course she knew his words were true, but she also knew Gumball had heard "himself" ask her for more than friendship, being as he was in this very room at the time. She felt like she had been punched in the gut, which she knew by experience was not pleasant at all.

"Right," she whispered, her voice coming out slightly more strangled than she had hoped. The adventuress put away her weapon and began edging towards an exit. She cleared her throat, "Right. Well it's good you're safe now."

"Thank you again, Fionna! After I freshen up I'll gladly join the ball and we can enjoy it together. Right, Pal?"

"Actually, I think I'd better go," Fionna glanced now at her tattered appearance, "I don't look nearly as fancy as before. Have a math time though, 'kay?" She ran down the stairs quickly without waiting for any answer. The girl entered the ballroom and found her sister, avoiding curious glances from other inhabitants of Aaa.

"Cake," she tapped on the cat's shoulder, pulling her attention from Lord Monochromicorn, "Can we go?"

Cake didn't question her sister. After taking in her battered dress and frantic eyes, "Course baby," she nodded and kissed the black horse-like creature goodbye, "I'll see you later my hotness, got to take this lovely girl home."

Marshal Lee watched Fionna's exchange from across the room, and cursed himself for sticking to his plan. He knew her frantic state was Gumball's doing. He had heard her battle the Ice Queen to save the wimp. Only an idiot would break that girl's heart.

_Well done, idiot._

_ Idiot, idiot, idiot_.

He wasn't sure anymore if he was talking about the Prince or himself.

* * *

**"_F_**ionna, honey, that glob isn't worth your time. How about I make some tacos and we'll play with OMB? That'll cheer you up" Cake tried to soothe her sister as they neared home. Fionna sat sniffling on Cake's back, as the cat had enlarged in order to carry her back to their tree house.

"Nah, Cake. I think I'm going to just get changed and go walk around for a while. Sound cool?"

"Sure thing, baby. I'm going to go ahead and get you a snack for the road though." Cake walked into the kitchen as Fionna climbed the stairs to her room. She ripped her dress from herself, grabbing her blue shirt and skort from the bed beside her. Once Fionna was comfortable, she descended the stairs once again and took her wrapped-up taco from Cake, thanking her on the way out. Because she wasn't hungry, Fionna stuffed the food into her bag and continued on her way. Where she would go, she wasn't sure. She only hoped to find something fun to do in order to distract her from her sadness. She felt like after all this time she was finally getting her wish, only to be told she can't really have it and that all her feelings must be gummed up inside once again.

**Marshal Lee-**

**_I_** left the party after she did. I didn't see any reason for staying.

I hadn't even planned on going, but I knew she'd be there. I was also bored. Mostly, I was bored. It's not like I went there just to see her. No, that was just a plus. I also scared a few candy losers and broke a window.

I just wanted to see her because she's my friend. It's completely normal. If I _didn't_ want to see her, then I'd know something was wrong. Everyone enjoys seeing his or her friends. It's also completely normal that I sometimes forget she's a mere mortal and I want to be with her forever.

_Don't push it._

On my way home, I passed her tree house. I spotted a small figure in the distance and turned towards it to investigate.

_Ooh, "investigate." Well aren't you the fancy-man, using big words. Fionna will have to fall for you now, mister smarty-pants._

_Shut up._

_Hey, you're the one talking to yourself._

_Yeah? Well you're the one following some random person._

_I'm you._

_Which means you're talking to yourself, too._

_Shut up._

I neared the figure, keeping a ways behind so as not to startle them. Getting a closer look, I realized it was Fionna.

_Why's she walking around?_

She stopped and began to search through her little green bag, and I took the opportunity to make myself known. I floated behind her and gently tapped her small shoulder. "Boo."

"GAH!" Fionna spun around, punching me hard in the stomach. The air flew out of me and I fell. "Oh. OH! Marshal Lee! Are you okay?" She looked genuinely sorry, which I would have made fun of, except for the fact that I couldn't quite catch my breath. All I could say to respond was, "Umph."

Fionna laughed and pulled me into a hug. She smelled like vanilla.

_Stop smelling people, you weirdo._

"Sorry. Really. Wasn't expecting you. Want a taco?"

I nodded and accepted the taco, waiting until I could breathe before taking a small bite. "You know," I said, "you only hurt me because I wasn't ready."

"Oh I'm sure," She rolled her eyes, "Just eat your taco, Mar, and be glad I didn't grab my sword." I laughed, my heart fluttering just a little when she said my name.

_It's a nickname._

_Even better._

"What are you even doing wandering around at night, anyway?" I asked. Her smile dropped.

"Nothing. I was just-I was-I was just adventuring," She stuttered. She really was a horrible liar. "There are lot's more things at night to go see."

"Oh, I know. I also know that if it were adventure you were looking for, Cake would be with you."

"Cake just…" Her voice trailed off, failing to find a good excuse in time. Her eyes began to water just a little. I knew she was going to blow. "I-thought-that-Prince-Gumball-finally-liked-me-because-he-asked-me-to-be-his-girlfrind-but-it-was-really-the-Ice-Queen-in-disguise-and-after-I-saved-him-he-told-me-he-doesn't-want-to-be-my-boyfriend-really!" Yep. There she went. She gasped for a moment, as if surprised she could fit so many words into one breath, and then looked over at me. Her cheeks flushed bright red, and a small tear escaped her big blue eyes.

"Hey," I comforted her, poking her forehead, "If he doesn't like you, that's his loss. Who needs him? He wouldn't be a very good boyfriend anyway, if you had to rescue his gummy butt all the time."

"Yeah… Yeah. You're right," She sniffed, wiping the tear from her cheek, "Who needs him. Hey, you know what would be really fun?" Her eyes lit up once again.

"What."

"If we go run with the wolves."

"Sure thing, Blondie," I stood up, tossing the remainder of my taco into a bush nearby.

"Don't call me Blondie," Fionna followed my lead, swinging her green bag over her shoulders.

"Whatever, Fi-Fi" I grabbed her hand, pulling her close. She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck before I lifted us off the ground. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded and climbed onto my back. We soared into the air, leaving the tree house, Candy Kingdom, and Gummy-Balls behind.

_If only she'd really leave Gumball behind._

_**Hi. Judging by the fact you're reading this I'm guessing you put up with my story so far? How do you like it? **_

_**Don't be shy, you know what to do, buddy. It's all in the button |**_

**_It's right there... Go on... Click it. You know you want to... _V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narration**

_**F**_ionna awakened in her bed. She bolted upright, unable to remember falling asleep the previous evening. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, slowly making her way down the stairs and landing hard on the couch next to her sister.

"Morning sunshine," Cake said.

"Whahpned," Fionna's words jumbled together as she yawned. She cleared her throat and said again, "What happened?"

"You ran with the wolves and got tired out, babe. Marshal Lee had to carry you home." Fionna just nodded, memories of the night returning to her.

Marshal Lee had taken her to the wolves' den, and they had raced the animals for hours on end. After Fionna's legs were sore from running and Marshal Lee became bored, he flew her to the cloud kingdom and they rested. It became cold up there, being as the wind was much stronger, and Marshal Lee pulled the heroin onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is my tough little Fionna cold?" He had teased.

"I'm n-not c-c-cold," Fionna's defiance was ruined by the tremors cascading down her spine. Marshal Lee hugged her tighter, reaching into her pack and pulling out her ever-present pink sweater to wrap around the girl's shoulders. She curled into a tight ball, as if the compactness would heat her faster, and lay her head on Marshal's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Fi-Fi," He laughed, staring past the girl into the horizon. The sun would rise soon, he knew. Looking down at the girl, Marshal Lee realized she had fallen asleep already. He lifted her chin, gazing at her sleeping face She looked so fragile, like a flower. He leaned in and kissed her, so softly she wouldn't have felt it if she wasn't awake, "Sleep tight," he whispered, and carried her home.

"Hey, Fionna?" Cake nudged the girl's shoulder to grab her attention. Fionna sat smiling, her fingers gently pressed to her lips.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, Cake?" she shook her head and returned to the present, grinning at her sister. Cake grabbed Fionna's bag and hat from the floor nearby, and tossed them over.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Adventure time!" They both laughed and raced to the door.

**Ice Queen**

_**I**__t's so easy! So simple! Why didn't I think of this before?_

From my ice castle, I can see so much of the land of Aaa. Being as my castle is actually a mountain, I could also see the Cloud Kingdom late in the night, when two small figures arrived and disrupted my midnight sobbing session. I watched as Fionna the human and Marshal Lee the Vampire King huddled against the cold winds, and contemplated whether to leave them be or attack. I was just preparing to zap them, when I saw the king lean down and gently kiss the small girl. If my vision weren't so enhanced by the power of my crown, I would have missed it. He then held her close and flew away.

_This cannot possibly be this easy._

All I would have to do is wait for Fionna to fall for the Vampire King.

Judging by her eagerness to be with Gumball, I assumed she had great feelings for him. However, I knew he had none the same for her. That boy had the power to break her heart, and then she'd never go back. All I had to do was wait. Then, when she would hate him for hurting her poor little heart so dearly, I'd capture him, and she'd let him go. I would be doing her a favor. And also, he'd be _mine!_ I laughed.

"Gunther! I'm a genius!" I cried, spinning in happy circles around my home and dancing around the many confused penguins waddling around the floor.

One day, when I'm happily married to Gumball and Fionna to the Vampire King, she'll apologize for always beating me up. I'll forgive her, and we'll be best friends.

_Ooh! Maybe we can have a double wedding!_

Happy plans swirled around my mind. All I had to do was wait.

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**I**_kissed her.

_**Fionna**_

_**H**_e kissed me.

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**O**_f_ course, she wasn't awake. But I still kissed her. I wonder if she'd kiss me when she was awake. Probably not._

_**Fionna**_

_**H**__e didn't know I was awake. But he still kissed me. I wonder if he'd still have kissed me if he knew I wasn't sleeping. Probably not._

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**W**__hy did I kiss her? Do I like her? I don't know…_

_**Fionna**_

_**W**__hy did he kiss me? Does he like me? Do I like him? No, I like Gumball… But that'd never work out… But Cake said I shouldn't give up on him… I don't know…_

Cake was battling an ugly creature, and I sat nearby eating one of the many snacks we brought.

_Marshal Lee is just my friend. _

Friends didn't kiss each other.

_I don't know. Maybe it's different than that. Maybe it was a goodnight kiss, like Mom used to give us when we were little. Yeah._

Marshal Lee wouldn't like me, anyway. If Gumball didn't, what made me think _Marshal_ would?

_Exactly. He wouldn't. So stop worrying about it. He's just your bro._

I finished my snack and grabbed my sword, running to join Cake as she defeated the creature.

_He'd never like me._

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**I **__like her so much._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heh, people are reading this. And.. And.. ANNNNND Reviewing! Thanks! Ohmygosh. I'm jumping for joy I didn't think anyone would like this I love you all for reviewing 3333**_

_**Did those hearts show up? Ah, Well.**_

_**I'm such a dork. **_

_**But hey, it's actually quite fun writing all this. Uhm, I'm actually writing on a whim here so could maybe anyone who reads just tell me how I'm doing? If it's crap, just say so, I'm cool with that(: Kaythanks. **_

_**Oh, and I got a review from Anon who hates math and their math teacher? I love you, bro(: And LittleMissFirebug23, you made my day. Love you all for reviewing Thanks sososo much! And Pat-975, I love you. 3 That's not all of you but I was too lazy to look up the rest of the names but thanks all. Anyway, enough about me. Who cares what I feel, let's see what our little inhabitants of Aaa are up to, shall we?**_

* * *

_**Gumball**_

_**A**__ll right, so if I attach the hydroplasmic pentagonal liquid to the alfontra-_

A knock on the door disrupted me from my thoughts. "Who is it?" I called.

Fionna opened the door and ran in, sword ready. "There you are. Where's the danger, Gumball?" She spun around several times before lowering her weapon in realization that nothing was wrong.

"No danger." I smiled.

"You called, though. Said it was an emergency!"

"It is. I need you to test out my latest experiment." I quickly added the remainder of the ingredients, walking to my friend as she put away her sword.

"Rhombus. What does it do?" She took the serum from my hand and drank it down, not waiting for my answer. It amazes me the total trust she has in my science. I do appreciate it, however. It gives me courage.

"It makes you float," as I explained this, Fionna's feet rose from the ground causing her to lose her balance and tip upside down. She was now standing on her head. "Oops," I walked back to my table, adding a few more ingredients to my mixture, "Here. This should help." I kneeled down and handed her the liquid. She drank it and began turning the right way. "Now," I said, "Just… Float."

"Like Marshal Lee? This is mathematical, man!" Fionna flew around the room, turning in circles every few seconds.

"Yes, like Marshal Lee. Now, the potion will last for 48 hours. Don't fly too high near the end of its time; you should feel it begin to wear off. Do report to me how it works out, okay, pal?"

"Sure thing Gumball." Fionna waved and left the palace through the large window in the back of the room. This brief encounter was the first time I'd seen my friend in over three weeks.

_**Fionna**_

_**I **_flew from the Candy Kingdom, twisting and flipping and barely dodging several chimneys. I wasn't the world's best flyer, but it was so incredible I didn't even care.

_Marshal Lee will think this is so cool. We can fly together._

I smiled and started spinning in the direction of his house in the cave.

When I arrived at Marshal Lee's home, I knocked once and walked in. We had spent so much time here lately; I didn't really need to ask permission to come inside anymore. He always seemed to be expecting me.

"Fionna, hey. What's up?" Marshal Lee flew in from the kitchen, sucking the red from a strawberry before eating the grey remains. I laughed. "What?"

"Don't you even ask who it is anymore?"

"Nah. I know it's you. No one else would stride into my home like that," he landed by my feet and pulled me into a hug. "Want to go do something?"

"Yeah. Hey, Mar. Look!" I pulled away, keeping hold of his hand as I let my feet leave the ground. "I'm floating." I giggled at his expression. After he was able to close his mouth, he smirked.

"Since when could you float?" He lifted himself off the floor too, hovering close to my face.

"Prince Gumball gave me a potion to try out. Said it would make me float for two days," his happy smile wavered for just a second at the mention of Gumball's name. He was still angry, I guess, that Gumball broke my heart. I could understand that.

"Well, let's test it out, shall we?" His smile returned, and he pulled me out an open window, grabbing his umbrella on the way.

As we left the cave, I saw clouds in the distance that I knew would close in soon. Marshal could ditch his umbrella after about an hour.

"You don't need to hold me so close, Mar. The potion won't wear off for two days, remember?" Marshal had hugged me tight under his dark umbrella, as if afraid I would fall. Upon hearing me protest, he loosened his grip so that he only held my hand.

"Guess I'm just used to having to carry you around all the time, Blondie," he chuckled.

"Don't call me Blondie."

"We've been through this, Fi-Fi." I laughed now, punching his shoulder.

"Well if you call me Blondie I'll call you… Uh… Blackie," I was really setting myself up, now.

"Blackie? Really, Fi-Fi. You've known me for how long now? And you can only come up with Blackie? You can do better," Marshal Lee's smile grew to the point where it was silly. He was egging me on.

"All right. I'll call you…" I thought for a moment, "…Marmalade!" His face dropped, turning completely blank.

"Do not. Call me Marmalade," he winced at the sound.

"Why not, Marmalade?" I pulled myself a little closer to him, spinning so we were face to face. "Marmalade, Marmalade, Marmalade."

He growled. "Marmalade. Is the name. Of a jam."

"Which is why it's just perfect for you, because you're sooooooo sweet," I giggled, poking his forehead. I knew this would just kill him. A smile played at the corner of his lips.

_What? No! You should be angry!_

He leaned in close enough that I could feel his breath on my face, and his smile widened. "I sure am," he whispered, "Blondie."

And with that he grabbed my white hat and tore it from me, flying off so fast I had no hopes of ever catching up. My long blonde hair tumbled down to my knees, and I squealed.

"MARSHAL LEE YOU GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He turned around, hat on head, and came just close enough to kiss my cheek. My face flushed so red anyone could mistake me for an apple, and I swayed a little before remembering where I was. Marshal Lee laughed and whispered, "Make me," before twirling away.

It took me a moment to remember why I was angry before I shot off after him.

_Is the world supposed to disappear and light up at the same time?_

_It was only a kiss on the cheek… And just to distract you._

_It worked._

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**W**_e flew for hours, and at some point, when dark clouds pulled over the sun, I tossed my umbrella on the ground and sat down. Fionna didn't realize and raced past me. She had to turn back and stop. She looked hilarious.

_And beautiful._

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, out of breath.

"Thought you seemed tired. You were getting pretty slow." I lay back, casually resting my hands behind my head but gripping the ends of Fionna's hat so she couldn't rip it off. She sighed and lay next to me, her long hair folding under her and acting as a pillow.

"Whatever you say." She murmured, closing her eyes. She cuddled into me, and my heart fluttered before I carefully moved my arms around her. She yawned. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Fionna the human could fall asleep faster than anyone. She was already out, and I closed my eyes to join her in my dreams.

* * *

I woke up to a burning sensation on my right cheek. It was morning, and the sun was just rising. I glanced at Fionna, who hadn't moved an inch since she lay down. My umbrella was right by my side, and I opened it quietly and placed it over my face. Fionna squirmed, hugging herself tighter to my chest before relaxing.

"No," she murmured, "Don't kidnap Prince Gumball, you butt." Leave it to her to dream about the Ice Queen and Gummy-Balls. I was going to wake her up, but she said something else. "He's. Mine," she breathed, "He's my Marshal."

_Always._

_Take that, Gummy-Balls._

I pulled her so her beautiful face was close to mine, and held her tight as I drifted back into sleep.

I dreamt about her.

I always dream about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GLOB! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like, a day. I hate having to wait so I know it's mean of me to make you do so now. But I do have some life.. Ahahaha. I wish (No really I do… I just like writing) I've actually been drawing a bunch (guess what characters? ;P) And stalking adventure time art on tumblr. I got one funny part of this next chapter from this picture I came across that made me laugh, let's see if any of you **_**askfionnaandcake**_** fans recognize it.**

* * *

_**Fionna**_

"_**F**_ionna," Marshal called from the other room, "How would you feel if I went through your stuff?" We were at the tree house hanging out until it became dark outside because Marshal Lee's umbrella got ripped when we were flying.

"I would kill you," I replied calmly, dumping a load of strawberries into a bowl and walking into the living room. Marshal Lee wasn't there.

_Oh my glob._

"Mar?" I set the strawberries down on the table, glancing around. "Marshal?"

He floated in carrying a pair of white undies with red hearts… MY white undies with red hearts that Cake knitted me for Christmas.

_OH MY GLOB!_

"Hearts? Really? Haha."

"MARSHAL LEE! WHAT THE HAY HAY?" I lunged at him, fully prepared to thrust the boy into the unforgiving sun, when Cake walked in. She glanced at us, eyes wide, and slowly backed away, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can't. I'm already dead," Marhsal Lee stuck his tongue out.

"No you're not."

"How so?"

"Dead people can't blush," I grinned, "And you blush all the time." At this, his pale blue cheeks flushed a deep violet. I knew it would work. "You're doing it right now."

"I-I am not," he stuttered. I was quite surprised. It was so unlike Marshal to stutter, or show any sign of discomfort at all. It felt good having the upper hand for once, and I danced in the leader's spot. I leaned close to him so my breath intertwined with his, and to my great pleasure his entire face began to darken with nervousness.

"I wonder why," I whispered, resting my arms across his chest and leaning into them. "It couldn't be me, could it?"

"D-don't f-flatter yourself." His sarcasm was lost to the tremor in his voice.

_Talk about a confidence boost._

_Maybe he likes me._

_Or maybe he's just scared of that big sword in your hand._

I lay my sword gently on the ground, and his eyes followed my movement.

_It's just the sword._

_Or maybe it's not, but I don't know if I really want to find out. What would I do if he likes me? _

_I would thank my lucky stars that __**someone**__ has feelings for me. Who cares if it's not Gumball? _

_What do if he __**doesn't**__ like me?_

I grabbed my undies from Marshal's hand and tossed them behind the sofa.

"Don't ever. Go through my stuff. Again." I hurried off him to the table across the room. He lay stunned for a moment before joining me. He lifted a strawberry and sucked the red from it, placing the plain remains back in the bowl and continuing to the next. His cheeks were still a faint shade of violet.

"Do strawberries taste the same after you do that?" I lifted a white berry from the table, taking a bite. It tasted completely normal.

"I don't know, you tell me," Marshal replied. I nodded, and he handed me a strawberry he had just discolored. It was pretty math. I said so, and he shrugged. "It's just color to you, you can't taste it anyway so of course you wouldn't miss is, dummy."

"What does red taste like?" I was curious now, ignoring his name-calling.

"Red tastes like…" He thought for a moment, "Emotion. It's hard to describe. Because the red in strawberries symbolizes sweetness, it's sweet. If I drank the red from a bowtie, that would taste fancy. Roses taste like love, and so on."

"That's. So. Math." I stared at the white berry in my palm. "Have you ever tasted other colors?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Have you ever eaten a sock?" I was about to reply, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. I ran towards it and lifted the receiver.

"It's me," I said.

"Fionna, hello. How are you doing with the experiment? I assume everything is going as planned?" It was Prince Gumball.

"Yeah. Man, I can fly like ultra fast. This stuff is totally cool. You should give me like an ultra dose for life!"

"Actually, the serum is quite dangerous in large doses," he wasn't one for humor, "but I am happy that you are enjoying yourself. I wanted to remind you that it should wear off tomorrow at four in the afternoon."

"Sure thing, PG."

"And also, I didn't get to properly invite you to the ball."

"Ball?" I stood up a little straighter.

_Remember what happened last time, Fionna._

"Yes, the ball. It's my birthday, remember?" I had completely forgotten. "Anyway, I would be delighted if you and Cake would attend. I'm so excited to introduce you to Miss Angelica."

"Miss Angelica?"

"Yes. I do hope you like her. We've only been dating for a month now, but I've never felt this way towards someone before. This ball is my chance to reveal our relationship to my candy kingdom. I am so excited and nervous!" I felt a small squeeze at my heart, as if someone was tugging at the careful stitches Marshal Lee had used to sew me back together so many times. It didn't pull hard, and it only hurt for a moment.

"That's math, man. I'm sure everyone will love her if you do." My voice sounded strange, because those were the last words I expected to hear coming from me. I had pretty much gotten over the prince, though. He'd hurt me one time too many. Marshal glanced at me from across the room.

"Thank you! I trust you will be able to make it? It's Sunday." He sounded so innocent.

_Why did I like such a clueless guy?_

"Sure, sure," I muttered. Marshal raised his eyebrows. "I'll bring Mar!" I blurted, my change in tone surprising him.

_I guess now we'll really find out if he likes me, huh._

_Don't get your hopes up._

"Who's 'Mar'?"

"Marshal Lee, silly," I giggled. Marshal stuck his tongue at me and smiled, causing my heart to flutter.

_Don't be such a girl._

"Ah. Well, sure! The more the merrier. I will speak with you soon, Fionna. Farewell for now." He hung up. I snuck a guilty look at Marshal, who waited for my explanation with hands on hips.

"So."

"So." He mimicked me. I took a deep breath. The gum lining I had come to imagine was holding my heart together had slipped away, leaving a patchy little thing underneath that I realized would be nothing if not constantly stitched together by Marshal Lee. This pulled my from my brief self-mourning and replaced my gum shield with something much stronger: vampire venom.

_I like Marshal Lee._

_I __**really**__ like Marshal Lee._

"So, uhm. Prince Gumball is having this ball to celebrate his birthday and stuff," I started. Marshal's expression darkened, "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?" Now, his face was blank with surprise. I wasn't sure if this was going well of horribly.

"As friends?"

"Well, I mean," I twirled my hair nervously. I never did that.

_Well you're doing it now, aren't you?_

"We don't _have_ to go as friends…" Hopefully he could take a hint and save me from this torture. My face was red as a tomato.

"Meaning?" Oh, this boy was going to kill me. Judging by the small smile playing at his lips, I knew he understood what I was trying to say. He just wanted to watch me suffer.

"Meaning. Uhm. That. Maybe you'd want to go as… More-than-friends?" I blurted the last part out quickly to get it over with. Marshal Lee took a step towards me and smirked.

_Oh glob. Why did I ask him that? Now he's just going to make fun of me and turn me dow-_"Sure."

_WHAT?_

"What?"

"Sure," he laughed, pulling me down onto the sofa, "I'll be your date." I blushed.

"My date," I played with the words.

"You could be like my little girley-friend."

"I'm not little," I protested.

"But you _are _my girley-friend?" His teasing was accompanied by a glimmer of hope in his eye, making me giggle.

"Whatever."

_YES._

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**S**__he asked me out._

_She's my girlfriend. _

_She likes me…_

_She. __**Likes**__. Me._

_SHE LIKES ME!_

I was simply too overjoyed to continue teasing poor Fionna, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oof." She muttered into my chest. "What was that for?"

"This is what people do to their girley-friends."

"What, squish them to death?" Her voice was muffled. I laughed, releasing my grip but keeping my arms around her. When I saw her face, she was smiling.

_She likes me._

I felt like dancing. I felt like flying. She lay her head on my shoulder, yawning.

"You always get tired so quickly," I commented, relaxing into the sofa.

"Maybe you put me to sleep," she muttered.

"Maybe you just like dreaming about me." I could feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed. It made me smile. I kissed the top of her head, which was tucked again into her white hat. "Night night," I whispered.

_It's okay. I dream about you too._

I could tell when she was out. Her breathing slowed and she curled into a tight ball on my lap. "My Marshal," she breathed.

"My Fionna," I replied, though I knew I had a ways to go before she'd really be mine.

I liked that she dreamed about me.

I liked _**her.**_

_**Fionna**_

_**I **_dreamt about him. In my dream, I was carrying something small and made of glass. It was a heart. Marshal had taken in my old, battered one and given me this, which he said was his and told me to take good care of it. I was walking up a tall flight of stairs, and at the top was a woman.

"What is that?" She asked me.

"It's his heart."

"Who's heart?"

"Marshal Lee's."

"Why did he give it to you?"

"Because. He's mine and I'm his. He's my Marshal," I had told her simply. She nodded and let me pass and when I turned back there was no one there.

"Don't drop that," A voice called to me. I searched for its source. There was none.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if that heart breaks, he'll break too."

"I'll never drop it." I held the glass heart close to my chest.

"Things slip."

I woke up, glancing at Marshal Lee's sleeping face. It was late, but my dream had startled me and I was unable to drift asleep again. I got up and rubbed my eyes, walking to the kitchen for some water.

I reached for a cup, finding a blue glass instead. I shrugged and brought it to the tap, filling it up. As I began to walk back to the sofa, the glass escaped my tired grasp and smashed on the floor. Marshal Lee stirred at the sound, but remained asleep. I stared at the mess beneath me for a moment before cleaning it up.

_Things slip._

It was only a dream. I hated those kinds of dreams.

* * *

_**Hey it's me. Sorry this chapter isn't very good. Was in a hurry to get it done before 10 (started at like.. 9:30 or something. I dunno.) Please forgive me! Hey, you know what'll motivate me to be awesome? Some more of those super math reviews you've been sending(: You know what to do ;) ahaha. Thanks for putting up with me! –heart- kaybye for now**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm dying here. I accidentally BLEACHED my favorite skinny jeans.(don't ask) Now the once deep blue trousers are a pale sky colour. It actually looks quite cool paired with the many paint splatters, but it remains a constant that: My mother. Is going. To kill me. Oh dear. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update within the next 5 days being as I will either be dead (jeans) or on a school trip to Washington. (I will try to be quick though.) Heh. But once again, who cares about me? It's Fionna who should have this spotlight. Let's see how she's doing.**_

_**Fionna**_

_**I**_ hated fancy dresses. Cake had insisted I wear one to the ball, and so we had set off in search of the perfect material for my outfit.

_UGH._

I was content to appear dressed in my adventuring clothes, but _no_, I had to be dressed _elegantly. _And so now cake carried a large bag of materials that we retrieved from witches, princes, thieves and this weird old lady who told me not to eat any apples today.

"You want to look extra pretty so Gumball will fall for you," She had said.

_Oh glob, I knew I forgot to tell her something._

"Actually, Cake. Uhm. PG already has a date…" I twirled my hair. I had to get rid of that new habit.

"Awe, babe I'm sorry. You must feel horrible!"

"Well, uh, actually. I have a date too." Cakes eyes grew wide with excitement.

_Oh glob._

"WHO IS IT?" She started to bounce impatiently.

"M-Marshal Lee?" It came out sounding like a question. I coughed. "Marshal Lee," I said more clearly. Cake's wide eyes didn't narrow, but instead their excited glimmer turned fearful. She looked like she was about to be eaten by a bear.

"He's gunna eat you," she whispered. I laughed.

"No he won't, Cake. In fact, it's more likely I'd be eaten by _your_ date." I remembered first meeting Lord Monochromicorn. It didn't start off well… Cake laughed at this, and shook her head.

"Okay, but if he puts on his demon face, don't come crying to me… Because I'd be running for my life." Now we both laughed, picking up our pace as the house came in sight. "Fionna's got a _boyfriend_," Cake teased. I blushed and she sighed; "Now I have to change my entire dress plan. I doubt pink and sparkly would impress a vampire."

"Good." I was relieved. Cake opened the door to our house, tossing the bag of materials inside and rummaging through a cabinet for her sewing supplies.

"You go do something. I want this dress to make you look like a hot mama and I know you'll just get in my way," she shooed me off. I was a little hurt, but of course she was right. I rolled my eyes and called OMB.

"Hello Fionna," the little gaming device waddled into the room.

"Hey Ohmbee. Can I pick up where I left off?" I grabbed her little controller and slumped onto the sofa.

"Sure thing, Fionna."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When the dress was finished, I was forced to put it on. I felt silly, but the design itself really was beautiful. It was long silky, with off-shoulder short sleeves that slouched carefully against the sides of my arms. The material began at the top with a sky color, fading slowly to a deep blue at the bottom, and then just grazing the floor. It looked like an exact replica of The Most Beautiful Waterfall In The World, which we visited once last year. It was quite impressive. Though I felt unfit for fighting, I must admit I looked almost… Pretty. Cake was extremely proud of herself.

"Oh, and you're not wearing your hat," she said casually.

"WHAT?" I clutched onto my bunny ears. Cake left the room and came back with a long ribbon.

"That's right. You're going to show off that hair, babe." I knew there was no use fighting. I took off my hat, feeling naked in its absence. Cake stretched so as to stand over me and began separating my hair into parts. I sat down.

When Cake was finished, she thrust me in front of the mirror so I could see myself. My hair was tied into what could appear to be a low ponytail, but was also woven with smooth white and blue ribbon all the way through. Glimmering jewels appeared out of nowhere, causing the light to dance around my dress and make my entire figure seem to shine. I looked lovely. I looked like a girl.

"Don't just stand there, you bleep blop. What do you think?" Cake tapped her foot impatiently and I laughed.

"Thanks Cake. It's totally math. But what are you wearing?" I replied. Cake walked out of the room again, returning this time with a small purple bow. She shimmied it over her head and around her neck. When it was positioned correctly, she did a little twirl and put her hand on her hip. I laughed. Just then, a knock on the door disrupted our little fashion show. I knew it wasn't Marshal Lee. He wouldn't knock. Or use the door. Cake hurried to greet Lord Monochromicorn, inviting him inside. He dashed out a message I could roughly translate to: "You look smoking, Cupcake." She giggled and kissed the creature's cheek.

"You're not so bad yourself, Hotness." Bleh. I left the room and went to sit on the sofa. Marshal Lee came up and tapped on the window. I reached over and opened it and he flew in. Marshal's version of fancy dress was dark black jeans and his grey t-shirt under an old tuxedo jacket. It suited him, actually. I'd never tell him that though. He stared at me for a moment, as if memorized by the idea I could actually wear a dress. I knew I looked silly. He'd probably make fun of me.

"I see you dressed up," he started, raising his eyebrows. I blushed. "You look pretty." My entire face turned deep red and he laughed, taking my hand. "Let's go," he said, pulling my off the chair. We walked to the door, which was left open after Cake and Mono had left. Marshal wrapped his arms around my waist and we flew to the candy kingdom.

We entered the ball and immediately ran to the food. I filled an entire cup with warm chocolate from the fountain and just ate it with a spoon. Marshal Lee was practically on the floor laughing.

"What?" I asked, licking the sweet substance from my lips. "This is completely normal. And tasty, too. He continued laughing as he picked up his own cup and filled it like mine, grabbing a spoon.

"Cheers," he said, tapping the edge of his container to mine. He looked at the spoon, put it down, and just drank the chocolate. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled the cup away and licked his lips, and then it was my turn to laugh. Marshal took my hand and pulled me away from the table.

We danced with the other guests of the ball for a while. Then, Marshal lifted me off the ground and we twirled in the air. I felt like we flew away from the entire world. All I could see was him, and LSP who sat in the corner staring. In a word, it was magical. We were disrupted when Prince Gumball called my name from below us.

"Fionna!" He exclaimed, waving his hand above his head. Standing next to him was a petite blue girl whose hair looked like rainbow cotton candy. I assumed this was Miss Angelica. Marshal Lee lowered us to the floor and I stepped off his shoes to greet my friend. "This is Angel," Gumball gestured toward the girl. She smiled and waved enthusiastically.

_Angel? She looks more like a poodle in my opinion._

"Hi," I greeted the poodle-girl.

"HI! My-name-is-Angelica-but-Bubbles-calls-me-Angel-because-he-says-I'm-his-angel-isn't-that-so-sweet-he's-so-sweet." She spoke so fast I had a hard time understanding. It was like she was on a permanent sugar rush.

_Bubbles? Ew._

"That's cool," I responded. Poodles looked curiously at Marshal Lee, who was playing with a ribbon in my hair. "This is Marshal Lee," I poked him and he glanced up.

"Hey." Marshal waved in Poodles' direction and resumed playing with my hair. There was a brief silence as Poodles thought of something to say.

"So-Fionna-you-like-to-go-on-adventures?" She asked me. I nodded. "That's-so-cool-I-have-a-sister-named-Develia-who-likes-doing-that-too-have-you-ever-met-her-she-has-pink-hair." I thought back to all my adventures, trying to remember a girl similar to Poodles with pink hair.

"I dunno, but I'll keep and eye out, kay?"

"AWESOME! She's-really-nice-you'd-like-her-and-stuff-she-lives-close-to-boomboom-mountain-kay? If-you-meet-her-tell-her-I-say-hi." I nodded again, waiting for this dreadful conversation to end. Her excitement made me feel tired. Gumball simply stared at her with a little smile on his lips. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Enjoy the party," he said, and they began walking away.

"Happy Birthday!" I called after him. Marshal Lee stopped playing with the ribbon in my hair and pulled me over to a seating area. We fell onto the soft sofa and Peppermint Maid hurried over to offer us cocoa.

"Hey Fi-Fi?" Marshal turned to me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still like PG?" I looked at him. His black eyes were sad.

"No," I said, smiling. "I like you."

"Good," he laughed, "I mean, what's not to like?" The ever-present playful smile returned to his face, and I rolled my eyes. He pulled me into a hug. "How about one more dance and then we can go attack Gummy-Ball's cake?"

"Deal."

"Cool."

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**I **_don't think she realized how incredibly beautiful she looked. Fionna was stuffing her face with Gummy-Ball's chocolate cake and talking about some old lady that told her not to eat any apples today.

"I dare you to eat an apple," I said.

"Mar, usually when weird old ladies tell me stuff they're right. What if I eat an apple and I die?"

"I'd bite you. Duh." She laughed. "Or I'd get GumButt to make some 'Bring-Fionna-To-Life' potion."

"I'm not eating any apples."

"Well, I will." I searched the table for any apple and reached to retrieve it.

"No!" She grabbed my wrist, "What if _you_ die because the apple was meant for me and then you eat it and-and-and you _die_?" She was actually serious. Her blue eyes grew huge as she spoke.

"I'm already dead."

"We've been over this. Dead things don't blush." I rolled my eyes.

"Technically, it's not blushing if it's purple."

"Are you blush-ist?" She raised her eyebrows and I laughed.

"Whatever. Give me that apple." Fionna had taken the apple from my hand and hid it behind her back. When I went to grab it from her, she kissed me. I was so surprised I jumped back, and a hurt expression crossed her face. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

_Figs, man. Waita ruin it._

I lifted her chin with my finger and waited for her to look me in the eye. Then I leaned in and kissed her. It started out soft, but I got carried away and the whole world melted around us until she broke off, gasping for air. I smiled and she laid her head on my shoulder. Something bumped my head, and I looked up to see the ceiling right above us.

_Oops._

I had flown up without noticing, taking Fionna with me. I spun us around in the air a few times before setting my feet on the ground. Fionna looked up at me.

"Now _that_," she said, "is what boys are supposed to do to their girley-friends."

"I agree." She laughed and I reached behind her to cut myself a large slice of cake. I took a piece on my fork and ate it. "I wonder if Cake eats cake," I said. "Would that be cannibalism?" Fionna rolled her eyes and attacked my food.

"If it is, it's totally worth it."

I was still a little dizzy from kissing her and couldn't come up with a joke to counter this. Of course, I've kissed girls before. I'm 1,347 for Glob's sake. But of all the people I've kissed it's never felt that amazing. I wondered if it was the same for Fionna.

_**Fionna**_

_**I**_ don't know why I kissed Marshal Lee, but I was glad I did. His lips were soft and cool against mine, and as he flew us into the air, I felt like we left the whole world behind. Except for LSP, who was still sitting in the corner staring at us with googly-eyes. I wasn't quite sure, but I think he took a picture.

_I'm totally going to ask him is I can see it later. _

I never kissed a boy before. I was just 14, and the only guy I ever liked before Mar was Gumball. I always imagined kissing to be gross, but this felt amazing. It was like an adventure, making my heart race and goosebumps rise on my arms. I wondered if it felt the same way for Marshal Lee.

_**Hey(: Button's right there, buddy. You know what to do. **_

_**-Oh and Anon? Just read your review -heart- I love you right now, bro. I hate those weird dreams too. I always get one where I'm about to fall off this really high balcony and everyone I know is just walking by me. I always wake up right before I hit the ground. It sucks. but you do not suck, buddy. -**_

_** vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv vvv **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! I'm alive everyone, in case you were wondering. My mum saw the jeans and just laughed. Which is so like her I don't know why I expected differently ahaha. For my algebraic reviewers: **_

_**Alice, it's cool man, I'm insane too. INSANITY UNITE! And hopefully you won't die on me bro(;**_

_**NightmarexMockingbird: (wicked name) you rock man I like was so happy when I read this review and my friend's like WTF why are you jumping around. (not a fanfiction gal. not a writer, not a reader. BIG adventure time though. I draw her comics and stuff all the time haha. She's team gummy-butt/bonnie though so It's torture)**_

_**LittleMissFirebug23: I LOVE YOU. (ohh awkward confessing love online bahaha)**_

_**Anon: I'm loving the love too, babe. Loving the love too. **_

_**And hey, all you coolios out there who keep adding me as a favorite author, and putting my story on your VIP section? You rock too. **_

_**Now that was a long-arse authors note. Not as bad as some others I've read, though. Those things are like books themselves. I'll stop boring you now and get on with the story, kay?**_

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **_

_**Cake**_

_**I**_ wasn't an enormous fan of the vampire that now spent long hours sitting on my sofa, but I was getting used to him. I knew he was no more harm to me than my Hotness was to Fionna. In fact, he was quite a bit _**less**_ scary than a hungry Monochromicorn.

I also used the fact that he was completely smitten with my little sister to my advantage. She didn't notice, but that boy was head over floating heels for her. It was almost funny. No, it was _**very**_ funny.

The thing about Marshal Lee I couldn't help but love was the fact that _**he wasn't Gumball.**_ I'd wanted to shred that prince to pieces since he broke my Fionna's heart. I didn't care how clueless he was, a girl is a girl and he should've had mind to treat _**my girl**_with respect.

I wanted to chew him up and stick him to the bottom of an old desk. And then throw the desk out a window. My claws sharpened just thinking about it.

Right now, Fionna was thrashing Marshal Lee at a round of video games. They sat close to one another on the red couch, and a bowl of strawberries sat nearby on the floor.

"Come on, Fi-fi," Marshal Lee groaned as his player died once again, "At least give me a _chance_." Fionna laughed.

"Okay how about this." She paused the game. "If I play with just one hand and you beat me, I'll be your servant for the rest of the day. If I win, then you're mine."

"A servant? Deal. Totally. I'm in." Marshal leaped up and reached for the same ribbon Fionna had used to keep her hair back at Prince Gumball's ball three months ago. He tied one of her hands behind her back and knotted it twice. I glanced at Fionna, who rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" She asked, picking up the controller with one hand. Marshal Lee nodded. "Ohmbee, restart please?"

"Sure thing, Fionna," OMB reset the game.

Fionna won. With one hand.

Marshal Lee just blinked at the screen and then her. I felt like laughing.

"Untie me, servant," was her first order.

Ooooh this was going to be _**good.**_

_**Ice Queen**_

_**I**_ sat with my binoculars watching Fionna and Marshal Lee for months. I could tell the boy would do anything for her, and she was beginning to feel similarly towards him. This knowledge filled me with the uttermost joy.

Prince Gummy's new girlfriend didn't worry me. She was small and weak. No match at all to my powers. Fionna was the one I was waiting for. I needed to be sure she had not one ounce of feeling for my future husband. My hands forged big, curly letters on an elegant sheet of the Candy Kingdom's paper.

_Dearest Fionna,_ it read, _I have not seen you since my ball. How are you? Angelica has left me due to the growing suspicion that I had deep feelings for you. I denied this at the time, of course, but couldn't help noticing now that she was correct. I know that in the past I have hurt you, but I hope so much that you could forgive me now. I love you, Fionna the human_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Bubba Gumball _

I folded the page into a perfect airplane and flew it in the direction of Fionna's bedroom window. She wouldn't see it until later that night after Marshal Lee had left.

I really was a genius.

_**Really short chapter, I know. I apologize for that. I was caught up packing and stuff. Hey, though. It's a cliffhanger, guys! What do you think? Will Ice Queen successfully capture Prince Gumball? Will Fionna's heart be broken again or will she simply ignore the letter? Will she **__**read**__** the letter, tell Gumball she's not interested, and stay his friend? There are so many more possibilities I can't even list them all. I'm counting on you guys to help me out here! I know we all want Fiolee to stick together forever, and trust me that's not changing so you can give me whatever ideas you like and be sure it'll turn out awesome. Thanks, guys. (Hey anon? Counting on you, bud, for one of those awesome long reviews for this! The rest of you too! Any fan of Fiolee has good taste, so let's test it out) **_

_**Love you all, my mathematical readers –heart-**_

_**I'm going to fight to the death to upload while on my trip to DC. Wish with me that there would be some Internet in my hotel? Happy Adventuring!**_

_**vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv vv**_


	7. WRITER'S WORD

_**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded today, I've been trampling around DC.**_

_**Boy I'm so tired. It's totally NOT mathematical how much my feet hurt, but I'm having an algebraic time anyway. **_

_**I can't upload chapter 7 yet being as it's not started and I'm dying of exhaustion from my long day. I have, however, read all your wonderful reviews and am DEFINITELY planning on using some of those great ideas in the chapter. You are all the best! EVER! –heart-**_

_**Once again, don't expect my usual quick uploads and long chapters over the next few days, but I'll definitely try to give you SOMETHING. If no chapter, I'll keep you posted that I am, indeed, alive and still devoted to this story. Remember all that I'm writing this because I actually am enjoying the story. I'm not going to abandon you! The reason I began chapter 1 of Fionna Fionna was simply due to the fact that I couldn't find a decent Fiolee writing that had a happy ending/hadn't been left to die :( **_

_**I love you guys, and will get to work writing that chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey! I feel like I've been gone forever. I just got back last night from Washington D.C. and it was great. (I would have updated last night but I was finishing up a new son.) I got bad sunburn, but it's all right because my boyfriend had aloe and took care of me -heart- I love him. Anyway, sorry for being gone all week and I will make it up with some good Fiolee now. Thanks all for the great reviews and ideas. Though I won't use just one person's, I will infuse everyone's mathematical thoughts with my own. Right then, here we go:**_

_**Fionna**_

_**A **_letter flew through my window as I was preparing for bed. I was just tossing my white hat onto the floor when it hit me on the top of my head. I opened it, glancing out the open window for the sender. I thought it would be from Marshal, being as he was currently visiting his family in the underworld and I hadn't seen him for days.

_Dearest Fionna, _It read,

_I have not seen you since my ball. How are you? Angelica has left me due to the growing suspicion that I had deep feelings for you. I denied this at the time, of course, but couldn't help noticing now that she was correct. I know that in the past I have hurt you, but I hope so much that you could forgive me now. I love you, Fionna the human_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Bubba Gumball _

I reread the letter several times, my heart beating faster as I read the words over and over. My pulse was not quickening due to some lost love; it was aching with fury.

_That __**butt!**__ How __**dare**__ he break my heart time after time, and expect me to forgive him now! Without even the courage to tell me to my face! And when I've __**finally **__found someone I'm happy with?_

I crumpled the page in my fist, grabbing my sword as I raced down the stairs. I would confront him. Cake called after me as I ran from the house, leaving a small trail of tears in my path.

I arrived at the candy kingdom just as the street lamps were brightening. Peppermint Maid pointed me in the direction of the prince, hands shaking slightly at the sight of my drawn sword. I ran towards Gumball's science lab. As I thrust open the door, he was just mixing together an orange formula, facing the other direction. He heard my footsteps and turned around, smiling. I ran to him and held my weapon to his neck.

"How could you," I spat. His eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"How could I what, friend?"

"Don't you _**dare**_ call me your friend!" He flinched. "How could you break my heart over and _**over,**_ and then send me one lousy letter expecting me to forgive you?" His brow now furrowed in question, as if he didn't understand me. I wanted to slap his stupid pink face. "Not only have you broken my heart, but Angelica's as well," I said as I realized this. The poor Poodles was probably blubbering to her sister – who I did meet, and she gave me and Cake the largest and yummiest cookie I'd ever seen - about the horrible candy prince. I had no idea my clueless friend was such a- a _**villain. **_

"Fionna, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"Your letter, you giant foot!"

"What letter?" Now he was really trying my patience. I gripped my sword tighter.

"The letter that said Angelica left you because she thought you loved me. And that you realized you did have feelings for me and wanted me to be yours. THAT LETTER!" The tears that flew behind me on my way here sprung to my eyes again.

"I never sent you a letter, frie- Fionna. And Angelica is in the other room preparing for our date tonight." I dropped my hand in surprise, and Gumball took my sword and laid it behind him on the table.

"But-but I got a letter. From Prince Gumball, and…" I felt a little dizzy as my rage left me as quickly as it had come. "Who sent it?" Prince Gumball contemplated, frowning at the wall for a moment.

"Where was it that the letter came from?" He grabbed a notepad and pen.

"The window."

"Where did it land?"

"It hit me on the top of my head." Gumball began writing confusing scientific equations. "And it was coming really fast. If I turned around too soon it would've poked my right eye out." He nodded, scribbling furiously.

"The only place to the upper right of your tree that had enough wind pressure and gravitational pull towards you is the Ice Palace from the main living room," Gumball said, looking up from his page.

"The Ice Queen!" I glared in the direction of her castle. "I'm going to ground her!" Gumball smiled at this and put down his notes.

"Fionna?" He asked as I reached for my sword, prepared to leave before I embarrassed myself any further.

"Yeah?"

"Did I- did I really break your heart?" His pink face was pulled into a worried frown.

"It's cool. I'm over it now. It wasn't your fault." My face flushed and I began walking to the exit.

"I didn't mean to." Gumball stepped in front of me again. "I had no idea you ever had feelings for me. If I had known…" He trailed off. I knew he was only implying anything to be polite. He loved Poodles. And I loved Marshal Lee.

I loved Marshal Lee?

_I love Marshal Lee._

A small smile grew on my face.

_I love Marshal Lee._

My heart pounded. It was the most mathematical feeling in the world. I turned to Gumball. "I love Marshal Lee," I said. His eyes grew wide. This made my grin stretch completely across my face.

"Ma-Marshal Lee?" He stuttered. "You love Marshal?"

"Yep." I laughed at his surprised expression.

"I didn't know you two were- That is quite math! I'm very happy for you!" Gumball recovered and was smiling with me. Just then, Poodles entered the room. She saw me and waved. In the months since we had met, we had become friends.

"Fionna! Hello! How-are-you-I-haven't-seen-you-for-days! Have-you-seen-Devilia-lately-she-said-she-was-making-another-batch-of-her-awesome-cookies-if-you-wanted-some-you-can-go-see-her-and-she'll-give-them-to-you!" She was out of breath by the time she finished speaking. I laughed.

"Hey Poodles. Yeah, I saw her yesterday. I'm totally going to attack her cookies!" Poodles gave me a hug and I acknowledged her dress. It was deep purple and brought out the lovely green of her eyes. "You look math!" She gave a little twirl.

"Thanks Fonnie," she gushed. Fonnie was her nickname for me, being as I called her Poodles. Gumball walked over and took her hand.

"You do look quite math, my Angel." He kissed her cheek, reminding me of what I had to do. The sooner I attacked the ice queen, the sooner I could run to Marshal Lee's little house in the cave and await his return.

"I'm gunna go guys. Sorry about trying to attack you, GumBalls," I said, unconsciously annoying the prince, calling him by Marshal's nickname. I ran from the palace, heading toward the ice kingdom. As I neared, I drew my weapon with a smile and tiptoed passed the sleeping guards to the entrance.

_**Marshal Lee**_

_**I**_ hated visiting my family. My mother and uncle would sit by and ignore me while my younger cousin would sing to me about French fries. I couldn't wait to get out and be with Fionna again.

I ducked through her open window now, glancing around the darkened room. No one was here. I was prepared to sit and wait when I came across a small crumpled piece of paper. I lifted it from the floor, expecting it to be a note from Fionna to me. As I read it over and over, my heart breaking more each time, I felt like crying. I hadn't cried since I was a little boy, but nothing now could stop the big wet tears that sprung to my eyes. I sat on the bed.

I knew why she wasn't here.

Of course she would forgive him.

Why would I expect anything different?

I flew out with the paper still cupped in my hand, like if I took good care of it maybe it'd just disappear. I raced home and grabbed my red axe bass and taping device from their perch by the doorway. I hit record and began to play, tears still lining my cheeks.

_They say you never realize the world is spinning until you look up at the clouds_

_And suddenly you see everything is moving_

_Your whole life is turning round and round_

_Like it's searching _

_Like it's reaching_

_Like it's lost_

_Hoping desperately to make it home_

_And hopefully it won't take long_

_Just maybe it we wait_

_We'll be found_

_It's bound to happen soon._

_I've been flying too high for so long_

_I didn't notice_

_All this was happening and leaving me behind_

_You took my hand and lead the way_

_I was as happy as I could ever be_

_Until you left me_

_And now I'm here again_

_I'm too high up to see the clouds moving_

_And beside's, it's dark now without the light of day_

_It's hard to catch back up when you never knew the way_

_I just wanted to tell you_

_I understand_

_I understand why you're leaving_

_I know why_

_I know_

_I know why you would go_

_I guess_

_My hand got heavy_

_My heart was too much a burden to hold_

_Anymore_

_You can leave me behind_

_I'll just go_

_But I'll keep you in my mind_

_Because I love you._

_I love you_

My voice cracked as I finished the last line. The final moments of the recording featured the lovely sound of a weak boy crying.

Just a boy, lost and alone.

_Even though I love you. I'll be alone._

I left the recording in the living room and flew into the night. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone or if anyone would even notice.

_**All right. How was it? Eh.**_

_**I know I know. A WEEK, MARCIE? A WEEK AND THIS IS ALL YOU GIVE US? **_

_**Sorry! I'm sleepy and stuff now! **_

_**The song is called Lost World, I wrote it(: I snipped about the lyrics, not that you'd know the original anyway because it's not on itunes or anything. Actually, I wrote it this morning. Oh yeah, high five xP Ahahaha. Will update. Leave reviews. Love you, my little mathematicals.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Oh good god I knew I was forgetting something. Excuse my language for a moment: buggerbuggerbuggerbugger.**_

_**Well better late than never. Thank you to you wonderful reviewers who filled my email on my phone so I look and think "What the.. OH MY GLOB !" **_

_**FIONNA**_

It had been two weeks since I had seen Marshie. Every time I had a moment to let my mind wander, the Ice Queen would force my attention yet again. The woman refused to accept the fact that she was officially grounded. For a year.

"You can't ground me for a YEAR!" She had screamed when I removed her crown and tossed it in my bag.

"I should ground you for the rest of your life, but I figured a year was about the same thing."

"Are you calling me OLD?"

"Yes. I am."

When I was finally able to leave the Ice Palace, I walked to Marshal Lee's house to tell him what had happened.

_I wonder why he hasn't come looking for me,_ I thought to myself as I neared the cave. My self-confidence began waning as I thought this, opening the door to his little home. "Mar?" I called "You here?" No one answered. I looked around the room, wondering where he could be. It was around midday, so if I had hoped of seeing him I'd probably have to wait a few hours. I walked to the red couch and sat. I landed hard on a tape recorder, pressing the play button by accident as I pulled it out from under me. The soft sound of Marshal Lee's bass filled the room.

_They say you never realize the world is spinning until you look up at the clouds_

_And suddenly you see everything is moving_

_Your whole life is turning round and round_

_Like it's searching _

_Like it's reaching_

_Like it's lost_

_Hoping desperately to make it home_

_And hopefully it won't take long_

_Just maybe it we wait_

_We'll be found_

_It's bound to happen soon._

_I've been flying too high for so long_

_I didn't notice_

_All this was happening and leaving me behind_

_You took my hand and lead the way_

_I was as happy as I could ever be_

_Until you left me_

_And now I'm here again_

_I'm too high up to see the clouds moving_

_And beside's, it's dark now without the light of day_

_It's hard to catch back up when you never knew the way_

_I just wanted to tell you_

_I understand_

_I understand why you're leaving_

_I know why_

_I know_

_I know why you would go_

_I guess_

_My hand got heavy_

_My heart was too much a burden to hold_

_Anymore_

_You can leave me behind_

_I'll just go_

_But I'll keep you in my mind_

_Because I love you._

_I love you_

By the last line I was crying, and I let out a loud sob as Marsha's voice cracked on the tape.

_Why would he sing this?_ _What the glob?_

My wondering ceased as I spotted a small crumpled piece of paper from the candy kingdom. Written on the letter where the same words the Ice Queen had forged to trick me before. I ripped the lumping thing to shreds and ran out of the house.

"Marshal Lee!" I screamed over and over as I raced from the cave. Tears flooded my eyes again, blinding me. I stumbled over a large rock and down a steep hill, hurting my leg in the process. When I tried to get up, a throbbing pain caused me to yell out. I wasn't sure how long I lay there before Cake found me.

"Fionna? Oh my glob. Fionna. You okay baby? What's up hun, why are you lay all funny on the floor like that?" Cake lifted me into her arms, growing large enough to bear my weight. I groaned.

"I fell. Cake, Marshal Lee is- we have to- I mean he just- I can't believe- He thought-"I tried to explain what had happened, but I couldn't seem to form a proper sentence. Cake waited patiently for me to catch my breath as she carried me home. "Marshal Lee saw that letter, the one the Ice Queen wrote to trick me and I grounded her for? Yeah that one. He-saw-it-and-he-thought-it-was-real-and-that-I-didn't-love-him-I-loved-Gumball-but-I-don't-and-he-made-this-song-and-it-was-so-sad-and-now-he's-gone!" Cake just shook her head.

"We'll find him, baby. You just get some rest." Her voice was so soothing, and I was so tired, I couldn't help but left my heavy eyes shut for now.

_**Marshal Lee**_

I hadn't made it far before I collapsed. I sat on a tall tree branch; cradling in my hand a little worm I found crawling on a leaf.

"You don't understand," I explained to the creature, "She was the only one who cared. I told her all that fizz about my mom and how I felt, and she actually _**cared.**_ And she _**wanted**_ to help me." I sighed. "She is just so… Amazing. I knew it was too good. Of course she'd go with Gummy-Balls. He's the exact opposite of me." I lay my head back and tried to sleep, but a scream broke my silent mourning.

It was Fionna, desperately calling my name. Before I could think, I was floating away from the tree and my worm-friend to follow the sound of her frantic voice.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

When I reached her house she was sleeping. I flew through the open window and set my feet on her bedroom floor.

"He didn't write it," a voice spoke from beside me. It was Cake. I must've looked confused, because she let out a sigh and nodded towards Fionna. "The letter. Gumball didn't write it. The Ice Queen did, to trick her. Fionna nearly ripped both their heads off." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sat on the floor and gazed at the sleeping girl across the room. Cake tiptoed out, muttering something about checking on the Ice Queen.

Fionna nearly ripped his head off. Because she thought the letter was from him.

The letter wasn't from him.

I felt like laughing and flying and jumping for joy. My eyes somehow wandered to the small tape recorder she still gripped tightly in her hand.

_Oh glob. The song. I forgot about the song._

_The song that says how I feel about her._

_The song that tells her I love her._

_Oh glob. The song._

Fionna stirred in her sleep. "Marshal Lee," she sighed, "Don't go."

I stayed.

_**Fionna**_

He was there when I woke up. "Marshal Lee!" I jumped off of my bed - ignoring the pain in my left ankle - and flung myself at the vampire, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Umph," he grunted, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed and loosened my grip just slightly.

"Where were you? Why would you leave! You're such a foot, Marshie!" I reached up and flicked his pale forehead and he smiled.

"You're a foot," he replied.

"I was worried." His face grew sad for a moment.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He looked at me, smirking now, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you're not going to answer any of my other questions, do me a favor and at least tell me this," I said. "Do you really love me?" His cheeks flushed and he looked away.

"I, er. Uhm. I mean- Er." He stuttered for several seconds and I had to hold my breath so as not to laugh. I kissed his cheek and smiled at his surprised expression.

"I love you too," I giggled. Marshal Lee's face lit up and he hugged me to his chest. Cake walked in and rolled her eyes.

"All right. Are you two going to cuddle all day or go check on the Ice Queen?"

_**Ice Queen**_

What they didn't know was that my plan was coming together wonderfully. Gumball, Fionna, Marshal Lee and Cake were visiting regularly. Though I observed the human and vampire came together often, the prince was always alone. He would come each time with two cups of hot chocolate and slip one through the bars of my prison for me. He would then set his mug down to pull a chair over and sit. Each time he did this, I slipped a small crystal of red ice from the wall behind me into his drink.

Red ice was known for its magical properties. It was known in my day as the "Cupid's Slug" because it slowly made it's victim fall in love with the one who poisoned them.

Prince Gumball visited every day now.

_**Hey. Sorry. Aghhhh. Gosh I kept you waiting SO LONG I FEEL HORRIBLE. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS YELL AT MEEEEEE! e.e oh well. Too late now. Sorry the chapter isn't great but it's 2:57 and I'm dying of exhaustion here. I realize that in my tiredness I have made Marshie and Fi-Fi reunite wayyy to quickly which is why I'm throwing in all that "red ice" shmowzow. Love you guys, thanks for still being mathematical and leaving those reviews C:**_

_**Bye now**_

_**You know what to do vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	10. Chapter 9

**__****-Sigh- I'm very disappointed in myself. How long has it been? Lost count after a million years. Seriously guys. Wow. I'm a failure.**

_**I've had exam after sodding exam these past few weeks. It's like the universe is conspiring against me! Also have an enormous end-of-year community wellness project. Mine's on homelessness and I'm volunteering and petitioning about. Woot woot. Anyway, bet you honestly don't give a foot so I'll get on with it. I'm actually writing this as I'm on an airplane to California. Go me.**_

_**Bubba Gumball**_

I felt pity towards my recently acquired friend. She has spent years now alone, simply searching for someone who understands her. The Ice queen just doesn't know how to approach anyone for fear they would hurt her, so instead she resorts to kidnapping them.

"I won't hurt you," I promised her. She smiled delicately and her white hair fell in her eyes. I moved it away from her face and she blushed. Fionna was set on keeping the poor queen locked up until her punishment was over, but when I visited I'd unlock the door and we'd escape for a while. She had five months left to her imprisonment. I couldn't wait to set her free.

_**Ice Queen**_

I was pretty sure I had conjured some form of plan having to do with Bubbles (Prince Gumball), but I could no longer remember. The fact that the prince actually _wanted_ to spend time with me astounded me to the point that I no longer dreamt of kidnapping him. Instead, every evening I sung to myself the happy tune of my love.

Angelica left him two months ago. She claimed to be tired of his attitude towards her. He was constantly polite and kind, but never loving. He didn't love her, he told me. He claimed love to be special, something different: A secret and a story, to be shown quietly and shared with the world.

"Ice Queen," He asked me once when we sat together in the cloud kingdom, "What's your first name?"

"Crystal." He smiled, holding my cold hands in his and warming them. Something he did so often now I don't think he noticed he was doing it.

"That's beautiful," he said. "Crystal." My heart fluttered at the sound of my name in his mouth. "It suits you." I rest my head on his shoulder and slept there. I dreamt of butterflies.

_**Marshal Lee**_

Fionna turns fourteen in two days. If I don't finish her present in time I think I might just die. Again.

_What did he say… Put the sciency stuff into the sciency stuff and science it around…_

Gummy-Butt had lent me his lab to recreate the flying potion Fi-Fi loved so much. I had messed around with more mumbo jumbo in the past week than most people do in their lives. I think I could be a scientist. Or a doctor.

_Doctor Lee… Hm._

I picked up a clipboard covered in foreign words and perched my goggles on my head. "And the footula-bone is infected with flubbitus, but we can easily hibernate the bear-muscle in order to cure you."

What?

"Peppermint Maid!" I called the red and white candy woman into the room. "Test this out for me?" I waved towards the sparkling pink potion sitting on the counter.

"Certainly, Marshall Lee." She picked up the formula and took a small sip. She was in the air almost instantly.

"Perfect." I grinned.

_**So sorry for it taking so long guys. Don't forget to yell at me when that happens. I get emails when you review! Love you all thanks so much for sticking with me though I'm totally annoying and taking a million years. Don't forget to review and spit those opinions out because every comment helps(:**_

_**You know what to do! Byee**_


End file.
